Atrévete a Amar
by Ydiel
Summary: CAP. FINAL ARRIBA! UA. Atrévete a conocer la historia de dos enamorados que la vida se niega a dejar disfrutar.
1. Chapter 1

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

…Te reto….

…Así? Y que gano Yo….

….Si tú ganas, yo te entrego mi mas grande tesoro, te confesare mi mayor secreto…

…Que hay que hacer….

….Bajarle los pantalones a ese niño…

….Estas loca?! Me expulsarían, sin mencionar el castigo que me dará papá….

….Mmm, como quieras, Cobarde, Darien es un cobarde!...

…. ganas, pero ya cállate…

….Viva!, entonces hazlo oficial…

….De acuerdo…

….Te atreves o No…

….Me atrevo…

Fue en ese momento que le di mi alma al mismísimo diablo, bueno, más bien a una diablita de ojos azules y de unos cabellos dorados hasta más no poder.

Éramos dos niños empezando a crecer y a conocer, ese, ese era el problema, que no queríamos crecer.

Nuestro mundo tenia que seguir siempre así, siendo un circo, un circo en el cual ella y yo teníamos entradas de primer lugar, los únicos en el.

Empezamos a evadir nuestra realidad llena de problemas como las dificultades de una familia disfuncional y yo por mi parte no quería aceptar la muerte de mamá.

Todo en nuestra existencia era un completo caos, pero siempre estaría seguro de que ella jamás me dejaría caer sólo, como yo tampoco la dejaría a ella, para mí el estar a su lado era un reto fascinante que descubría a cada momento de mi vida.

Mi madre era una mujer frágil de mirada calida y sentimientos bondadosos, ella se fue de mi lado dejándome solo con mi padre a la edad de 8 años, en ese momento no lo entendí y ahora a mis 35 años no termino de entenderlo, mi cómplice y compañera pasaba por una situación difícil, ella al igual que yo tenia 8 años, su madre era una mujer que se consumía en su vicio, el alcohol, su padre las había abandonada y jamás volvió a saber de él. A decir verdad tampoco le importaba volverlo a ver, es mas, si el regresaba ella siempre decía que lo envenenaría, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda por si ese momento se presentaba, pero ella la rechazo dijo que ese privilegio era solo para ella, claro eso nunca sucedió, para suerte del viejo ese. En fin fuimos dos locos en el mundo, en nuestro pequeño pero bello mundo.

_Así que un día llego, Te Atreves o No._

Y sin más remedio nos tuvimos que atrever a crecer, éramos tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, nuestra vida nos llevo por caminos que nunca imaginamos pero aun así decidimos quedarnos juntos y crecer.

Ojos que hacen bajar los nuestros

Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca

He aquí el retrato sin retoque

Del hombre a quien pertenezco.

"_Mírame, mírame y vuélveme a mirar, soy yo, soy yo la dueña de tu amor"_

…..A donde vas?...oye no huyas!...Regresa, regresa por mí, o es que a caso eres un cobarde?...Mientras de su boca salían aquellas palabras no podía dejar de sonreír y es que sin duda ese era su pasatiempo favorito, jugar, jugar a retar.

Pero ya era tarde había caído en su juego, en sus redes, en su trampa, pero no le importaba, él podía huir, pero no de ella. En sus mentes solo estaba la imagen de las nubes en el cielo, tirados en el pasto se encontraban viendo hacia el firmamento, dibujaban imaginariamente las figuras que las nubes indicaban.

….Oye no te duermas!…Le grito al oído muy fuerte tanto que provoco que aquel chico se despertara estrepitosamente. Lo que provoco en ella una reacción poco esperada para él, ésta empezó a reír a carcajadas al verlo tan sobresaltado.

Pasadas unas horas más regreso a su casa, a su hogar, esa noche sin duda seria una mas en la que pensaría en lo ocurrido en el día en compañía de esa niña.

Si, una niña, pero valla que niña, aja, si como no, una niña de 20 años, ojos color azul celeste y de cabellos dorados como el sol.

La música a todo volumen le acompañaba en todo pensamiento, en esa habitación podría gritar, llorar, hasta incluso morir y nadie lo escucharía, nadie se enteraría, después de meditarlo un poco no le importaba, seguro que así era libre, libre para vivir o para morir.

Los días pasaban y ellos ya convertidos en 2 jóvenes de 20 años cada uno seguían en su mundo y los retos cobraban tonalidad, ósea que el día de pasar al siguiente nivel había llegado y sus aventuras comenzaban a pasar de ser rosa claro a tomar un tono carmín, sin duda el verdadero reto apenas empezaba.

….Vamos chico rudo, es tu turno….Aquella chica si que lo hacia sufrir, mira que emprender semejante locura, no le traería nada bueno a su vida y menos a su reputación.

….En verdad deseas que haga esto?...Pregunto desconfiado pues realmente era algo ridículo, pero bueno, si quería ganar, tendría que luchar.

….Por supuesto, anda, vamos ya no te hagas del rogar, y has gala de tus encantos cariño…

Cariño?, ella lo había llamado, Cariño, acaso estaba en la dimensión desconocida?, o ya de plano el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, bueno como sea tampoco le importo pero esas palabras pronunciadas de sus labios si que causaron efecto en él.

Salio del baño de hombres corriendo como un trastornado mental por todo el pasillo con solo unos boxers color amarillo que cubrían su blanca piel, en su vida se había sentido mas avergonzado que en ese momento, sentía como la sangre se le subía hasta a la cabeza y como pudo llego a la cafetería de la universidad, tomo aire y se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas, jóvenes pasaban, y cada uno de ellos lo miraba con detenimiento, pero él solo saludaba con cortesía.

….Wow, eres increíble, yo jamás me había atrevido a tanto, pero te lo has ganado, toma….

Y en ese momento le entrego una pequeña cajita la cual contenía todos sus secretos, sus más preciados secretos.

Cartas, viejas cartas que sin duda nunca fueron enviadas, recados de amigas de seguro ya ni las veía, fotos, muchas fotos, pero solo una llamo su atención, la tomo la miro detenidamente y en ese momento se percato de que ella ya no era mas una niña como él creía, ahora ella era toda una mujer y hermosa sin duda, pero lo que mas capto su atención fue la dedicatoria en la parte superior.

_"Para ti, sé que harás cualquier cosa por obtener mi mas preciado secreto y como te lo dije una vez, ese, solo esta dentro de mi corazón así que tú decides y en verdad, será el reto final"._

….No, no lo puedo creer….Me engaño, jajaja, pero ya veras pequeña tramposa, ya veras….

Al otro día una Rubia caminaba sin ninguna preocupación pues estaba segura de que el juego por fin había terminado ya que ella creía firmemente en que él jamás podría pensar en algo más para definitivamente entender lo que ésta sentía por él.

….Veo que has despertado temprano Usako….Dijo sonriendo y acercándose hasta la mujer.

…..Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así….

…..Mmm, sabes, no me importa, Usako…. Y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo pues la chica no dejaba de perseguirlo por toda la banqueta.

En un lapso de cordura ella atino a tirarle con un libro que llevaba en las manos y sin desearlo le dio en la cabeza al joven.

….Hay!, oye eso dolió….Decía tocándose la cabeza.

….Te lo advertí, pervertido!...

…..Yo soy el pervertido?, si como no, ahora resulta que yo soy él que hago de ti una mala mujer….

…..Pues si, quien mas…..

…..Si mi memoria no me falla eras tú la que deseó verme en ropa interior….Dijo haciendo un gesto de picardía en su bello rostro.

…Ni en tus sueños!...Retomo su camino .

…Esta bien, como tú quieras….lanzándole una cajita multicolor.

…Que significa esto…Dijo mientras observaba la cajita que había atrapado.

…Te reto…Dijo gritándole y alejándose de ese lugar.

Y se marcho, dejando a una joven un poco inquieta, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Hola!, si ya sé que estoy loca por que subí otro fic. Pero es que en verdad no me pude contener, y espero su apoyo, no se como valla a resultar pero eso si, de antemano les digo que es una historia compleja, pero igual a mi me encanta la idea y ojala a ustedes también. Bueno cambiando de tema, ya estoy por terminar Mentira, por eso me e animado a subir éste fic. Pero igual y voy a seguir con Esencias de un amor, espero reviews para que me digan si en verdad quieren que le siga o de plano lo eché a la basura, jejeje, en fin todo lo que me digan será tomado en cuenta, de antemano gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos prontito. Ciao!.

…_**..Lady…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

….Llegas tarde….Dijo muy serio.

….Lo sé y que esperabas si en medio del camino llegas a molestar como siempre Darien…Le recordó con cara de pocos amigos a lo que él interpreto muy bien.

….Ah pues claro, si según tú es lo mejor que se hacer, pero no creas que es una tarea fácil he, tiene su merito….Menciono orgulloso de su increíble habilidad para hacer enfadar a la joven.

….Si mira tú, que gracioso…Y se sentó en su lugar después de decir esas palabras con un gran sarcasmo en su voz.

….Bueno muchachos ya es hora que empecemos con la clase….

Él maestro era un hombre de avanzada edad, gordo y malhumorado y que odiaba la indisciplina en su preciado recinto de trabajo, el aula escolar.

Los jóvenes empezaron a sacar libros y los colocaban en sus puprites, excepto uno, uno que no escapo de la mirada del profesor.

….Joven Chiba, no me diga que olvido de nuevo su libro…

….Vera profesor, en mi casa tengo un perro….

….Y eso que tiene que ver con el libro joven…Dijo desesperándose.

….Ah pues que como no tenia que darle de comer, se lo di, yo pensé, bueno si según el profesor de matemáticas, ósea usted, dice que es tan bueno y que sirve de mucho para aprender, Yo dije, al perro no le hará daño y se lo di, de paso sirve y aprende a no hacerse dentro de la casa….Finalizo orgulloso de su teatro.

La risa no se hizo esperar, sus compañeros empezaban a soltar las carcajadas y el también sonreía, pero ella no.

…Darien que diablos te pasa?...Le pregunto.

…Sere, sabes que no me gusta esta materia y el maldito profesor ya la trae contra mí…

….Aun así deberías esforzarte, deberías aprender de mí, Yo si que me esfuerzo…Le dijo orgullosa pues sus que sus notas iban muy bien.

…Como sea…

En eso el maestro empezó a gritar.

…Largo!, fuera de mi clase, queda suspendido por una semana señor, espero que a su perro le haga mas provecho que a usted su falta de buen juicio….

Él joven salio, no sin antes sonreírle a la rubia que lo miraba detenidamente.

Pasaron 2 horas, 2 terribles horas de matemáticas, cuando ella salio por la puerta seguida de sus compañeros de clase, él la esperaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en el pasillo de la universidad.

Llego hasta sentarse a su lado y lo miro con preocupación.

….Y bien que paso con el libro?...

…...Lo olvide…

…..Y por que no le dijiste eso al profesor?...

…..No me habría creído….

…..Estas seguro?...

…..Por supuesto parece que no lo conoces, además no va con mi estilo….

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, después empezaron a caminar con dirección al laboratorio ya que para su suerte aun no terminaban las clases, pero esta materia si que le gustaba, así que se apuraron y llegaron a tiempo.

….Muchachos bienvenidos a otro día mas de conocimiento puro y aplicado….

La maestra siguió dando su discurso por un rato más y después les indico las instrucciones de los experimentos que tendrían que realizar. La maestra era joven y bonita, eso para Darien era algo de lo que mas le gustaba de esa materia, para Serena la reacción de su amigo no le parecía tan, adecuada, mas bien no le parecía en ninguna forma, y hasta cierto punto la encontraba fea y vieja, claro los celos, pero eso, jamás lo reconocería.

….Oye tú ya deja de bobear y ponte a trabajar…Le regaño al ver que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la "fea y vieja" mujer.

….Ah?, si ya voy….

Empezaron con la rutina de colocarse las batas adecuadas para el laboratorio, después a revisar los instrumentos con los que realizarían su trabajo y por ultimo el material, los componentes, soluciones, etc.

Pero él ni sus luces, seguía en Maestralandia cosa que comenzaba a irritar a la rubia a su lado.

…Darien!, que no me piensas ayudar o que?!...Le dijo furiosa y un poco exaltada.

…Eh? Si Sere, claro que te voy a ayudar, somos un equipo, recuerdas?...Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

…Si, se nota….

Después de un rato sin prestarle atención a su compañera de clase ésta le hablo firmemente.

….Te atreves o no….

….Que?...

…..Ya me oíste te Reto, aquí, ahora…

"Lo había hecho de nuevo, con el pasar del tiempo ese juego ya era parte de nuestras vidas, pero siempre era destinado a hacernos sufrir, esa vez no fue la excepción, esta chica si que era un peligro para mi salud física y mental, pero ahí estaba YO, sentado a su lado esperando hacerla feliz a como diera lugar, claro para mí ese no fue un momento feliz, al contrario fue un caótico momento, ya que el reto no solo era decir o hablar, si no que era aplicarlo. En ese justo momento y ahí, abrí mi gran bocota".

….Me atrevo….

….Bien, quiero que mezcles este compuesto y hagas una pequeña e insignificante demostración de lo malo que podría ser el no tener cuidado y no fijarse en lo que uno hace, entendiste!...Sin duda sus palabras eran dirigidas para él.

….Si, si entendí! No tienes por que gritarme tonta….

….Pues es la única forma en la que pones atención, menso….

….Entonces que, si o no….

….Si….

….Hazlo oficial guapo….Dijo complacida.

….Te atreves o no….

….Me atrevo….

"En ese momento empecé con el fatídico desastre, empecé por preparar la mezcla para un detonante, no seria muy fuerte y tampoco dañino, bueno ese era mi objetivo. La verdad es que por unos segundos no paso nada".

…Oye seguro que lo hiciste bien?...

…Claro, no soy tan menso…

Y en ese instante en que los dos jóvenes atrabancados discutían, ésta comenzó a reaccionar para la sorpresa de todos.

….Darien suelta eso que va a explotar, sueltala ya!….

Él joven logro soltarla a tiempo, la mezcla con la que estaba trabajando era de riesgo simple de explosión, se trataba de Fulminato de Mercurio, el cual al mas mínimo contacto reacciona ocasionando una explosión.

Y si, esa fue la reacción en el laboratorio, todos comenzaron a salir despavoridos del aula cuando comenzó a prenderse fuego la mesa de los inmaduros estudiantes, ellos por su lado salieron corriendo tomados de las manos para salvar sus vidas, pero su fuga paro en seco cuando el Director los reprendió.

….¡¡¡A donde creen que van hijos del demonio!!!...Sin duda estaba mas que furioso apenas estando en ese estado podría hablarles de esa manera.

….Maestro fue un accidente, en verdad…Le decía Serena que no podía contener la risa al ver tan enojado al pobre hombre calvo.

….Accidente?!!!, con ustedes dos siempre hay un Accidente!...

Los llevo a la dirección, ellos entraron temiendo lo peor.

"En toda mi vida jamás había sentido tanto temor por la consecuencia de mis actos, bueno en ese momento era lo que pensaba, pero después me daría cuenta que no era nada con lo que la vida me deparaba. En fin, como les decía jamás había sentido tanto temor como en ese momento y no era el que me expulsaran de la clase de la bonita maestra, ni tampoco que le dijeran a mi padre de mis actos vandálicos por que sin duda así lo veían los demás compañeros y maestros de la universidad, ni mucho menos que me expulsaran de ella, mi mayor temor y miedo en la vida era que me separaran de ella, de ella, mi fiel compañera, mi cómplice, mi amiga.

* * *

Hola!!! Valla si que el tener a Darien de regreso conmigo me ha dado la inspiración para actualizar tan rápido, jejeje, de haber sabido ni se lo presto a Suyi, jajaja, es broma amiwis. Bien pasando a otro tema voy a la contestación de los Hermosos Reviews.

Usako Suyi: Amiwis muchas gracias por tus palabras y también por tus ideas que como vez ya puse en practica jajaja, gracias bonita, seguimos en contacto te quiero, te mando besos brujos, brujisimos. Mua!!!.

Jaz021: Hola Guapa me da un gusto enorme saber que te a gustado esta loca idea, y gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Te mando besos, ciao.

Bunny: Hola bonita, espero que estés muy bien, gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras me encanta que te guste este fic que apenas comienza al igual que has estado al pendiente de los otros, mil gracias.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que dejan y a las que no dejan REVIEWS también se les agradece, espero que esta cap. Les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto en otra actualización, les mando besos y abrazos. Bye!

…_**..Lady….**_


	3. Chapter 3

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Cuando me toma en sus brazos,

Me habla todo bajo

Veo la vida en rosa,

Me dice palabras de amor…

….Les informo jóvenes que por principio de cuentas, serán separados….

"En ese maldito momento sentí como si la sangre me hirviera y solo pude contener mi furia apretando mi puño, pero mas me sorprendí por la acción de mi amiga".

….Tranquilo Darien, nunca nadie nos podrá separar, te lo juro….

Yo asentí y deposite sus manos entre las mías, fue entonces que mi corazón se acelero, tuve tanto miedo que solté sus manos con brusquedad y solo atine a dedicarle una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

….Bien jóvenes ustedes así lo han querido, señorita Tsukino queda suspendida por dos semanas y usted joven Chiba solo se le reprenderá en sus clases con tareas y trabajos extras….

…Qué! esta bromeando verdad, no puede suspenderla, perderá las semanas de exámenes y reprobara!...

….Mire jovencito usted no es nadie para gritarme y mucho menos cuestionar mis decisiones, así que si le parecen bien y si no, créame que no me importa…

….Darien no te preocupes, yo estaré bien….

….Pueden retirarse, ambos, Ahora!...

Los jóvenes salieron y se miraban con tristeza.

….Dime que volverás….Le pedía el pelinegro con voz quebrada.

….Siempre vuelvo….Le contesto con seguridad.

….Te atreves, te atreves, verdad….

….Me atrevo….

Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta el salón para recoger sus pertenencias seguida por él.

Con libros en mano y su mejor sonrisa se acerco a él y deposito un tibio beso en su mejilla, después se despego de él y le entrego la caja de la vida.

…..Te espero esta noche en mi casa a las 10, espero que seas puntual….

…..Es un reto?...Pregunto desconfiado.

…..Si, así que te atreves o no?...

…..Tengo una mejor idea, te reto a que vallas a mi casa, esta noche a las 10, entres por la ventana a mi cuarto, así que, te atreves o no?...

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un sonrojo violento ante tal proposición.

….Jajajaja, espera déjame entender, me acabas de cambiar la jugada, Darien Chiba?, eso si que es nuevo, pero esta bien, Me atrevo….

….Entonces te espero, ah y yo que tú llevara ropa cómoda y algo de música para festejar la ocasión….

Se metió al salón de clases en donde sus compañeros no paraban de preguntarle por Serena y que es lo que en verdad había pasado en el laboratorio, ya que nadie se tragaba el cuento de, fue un accidente, en fin eso no le importaba a él preguntas iban y venían y él ni se inmutaba.

La hora de salida había llegado, todos salían a disfrutar de la tarde después de todo el encanto duraría poco por que se aproximaban los exámenes finales, pero Darien como parte de su castigo se quedo.

…..Señor Chiba lo esperan en la biblioteca….Le informo su maestro de Contabilidad.

….Gracias…

Entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, camino hasta llegar a la barra en donde se apilaban una gran cantidad de libros.

….Señor Chiba veo que no huyo de la reprimenda….La joven que le hablo era bastante agradable a la vista, Cabello negro, un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, unos labios color carmín y unas piernas bien torneadas, sus ojos color violeta eran como un misterio ya que su mirada era penetrante tanto que lo intimido.

…..Eh?, si, aquí estoy….Al parecer el Joven estaba bastante cautivado con esa mujer.

…..Pues eso habla muy bien de usted, soy Ray Hino, encargada de la biblioteca, es un placer Señor Chiba….Se presento extendiéndole la mano.

…..El placer es mío…..Le correspondió el saludo.

….Bien Darien, puedo tutearte cierto?...Pregunto con su mejor sonrisa.

….Si, no hay ningún problema, Ray….Sus labios le confirmaron que no había ninguna incomodidad al respecto. Ella solo sonrió seductoramente.

Los minutos que en un principio parecían eternos se convirtieron en horas muy agradables en compañía de la joven morena.

….Muchas gracias Darien por tú ayuda….Dijo aun riéndose divertida la mujer.

….Gracias? gracias por qué, solo eh acomodado los libros y te eh contado un par de chistes para pasar la tarde….Ante todo lo dicho el joven se acerco a ella con seguridad y un aire seductor que la chica pudo interpretar a la perfección.

Pero la mujer más astuta corto la distancia más rápido que él y lo acorralo, coloco su brazo derecho entre la pared y él, y con su mano izquierda le acaricio la mejilla.

….Sabes Darien soy 5 años mayor que tú, puedo ver en tus ojos el deseo que sientes en estos momentos por mí, pero no es el momento…

Después de susurrarle eso al odio el joven solo parpadeo pero sus impulsos siempre lo han llevado a cruzar los límites, él la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y sus labios se movieron ágilmente en los labios de la morena mujer, pero no sintió nada, bueno por lo menos nada especial, se despegaron poco a poco.

….Bien ya es hora, que estés bien Ray….

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su casa.

Llego y como siempre su padre no le tomo ni la mayor atención, subió hasta su habitación, se recostó analizando lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca con Ray pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido.

…..Ah maldición, este imbécil que acaso esta sordo o qué…La rubia estaba mas que furiosa con su amigo y decidió subirse por el árbol que estaba enfrente de la famosa habitación.

…..Oh si Darien esta me la cobrare muy caro…Decía mientras se trepaba y trataba de subir al árbol, subió con destreza y logro llegar al balcón.

Abrió la ventana con el menor ruido posible y se introdujo por ella y lo vio ahí en su cama dormido, al verlo tan pacifico y tan, tan tierno, sus mejillas se sonrosaron al pensar de esa manera de él, ya que no, no podía pasar nada entre ellos, eran amigos, mas que amigos eran cómplices, bueno mas que cómplices, eran como hermanos.

Pero, bueno siempre hay sus excepciones.

Serena le puso seguro a la puerta así nadie interrumpirá su fiesta, se metió en el baño, se cambio de ropa, sus pantalones holgados color negro recorrieron sus finas y delicadas piernas, cuando ya se deshizo de ellos se coloco una minifalda color negro que mas que falda parecía cinto por lo corto de ésta, se quito la camiseta que llevaba y se puso un top color rojo, su cabello lo sujeto con una pinza dejando unos cabellos sueltos haciéndola ver muy sensual, cuando ya estuvo lista salio del baño muy despacio y se sentó arriba de él, sus labios se posaron en el cuello masculino dando pequeños mordiscos a este.

….Valla pensé que nunca despertarías, dormilón….Le dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sexy.

Darien al ver la posición en la que se encontraban paso saliva con dificultad, sus manos empezaron a sudar nervioso ante la cercanía de su mejor amiga, ella lo miraba de una manera muy sensual y él solo se pudo acomodar mejor disfrutando de la vista.

….Estas, estas muy linda….Dijo con dificultad al verla de pie ante sus ojos.

"_Linda, acaso dijo linda?, Oh por dios vamos que tiene este hombre en las venas, hielo?, mmm, bueno ya lo comprobare"._

Coloco un cd de música muy sensual en el reproductor y él solo disfruto del espectáculo, Serena se movía al ritmo de la canción, sus piernas, sus caderas y sus pechos tan perfectos lo mantenían con la boca abierta, sus movimientos de cadera y sus excitante coreografía lo hacia babear de excitación.

"_Me descubro frente a ti y tú mirada lujuriosa no la apartes, me exploras y devoras, me aíslas me transformas, mis piernas tiemblan pero no dejan de bailar, mi cuerpo se mece al ritmo que impone la música que perturba mis sentidos e inunda mi ser pervertido, caliente se encuentra y ardiente como el sol te ilumina y pareces callar, será de impresión al verme así? O es que el tenerme tan visible ante ti solo puedes callar y limitarte a observar?, valla parece que es así"._

Cuando se acabo la canción Darien se paro, tomo por la cintura a Serena y le dijo al odio.

…..Te atreviste, has cumplido con el reto, ahora cual es el mío…Esto se lo dijo tan despacio como pudo pues no quería perder detalle alguno de la sensualidad que desprendía esa noche esa mujer.

Lo miro directo a los ojos, con un brillo muy especial y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo de frente.

….Tu reto es, es que me hagas el Amor, te Atreves o No….

_Pensándote, sintiendo el peor de los miedos y sentimientos, te odio por envolverme en este juego._

* * *

Hola chica tanto tiempo verdad, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con una actualización de este fic, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber dejando sus REVIEWS, les mando besos y abrazos, en verdad lamento no agradecer personalmente a sus Reviews pero es tardísimo y ustedes saben la urgencia por actualizar es mas fuerte que yo, bueno les mando besos y abrazos, bye.

…_**.Lady…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Palabras diarias,

Y eso me hace algo

Entró en mi corazón,

Una parte de felicidad

Que conozco la causa,

Es él para mí,

Mí para él en la vida

Me lo dijo, lo juró

Por la vida.

* * *

_Con mis manos la acerque a mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros y sentirme dichoso por ser el primero en su vida, por que yo sería el primero, la tome en mis brazos y acaricie su espalda, en un movimiento hábil la levante en brazos y la deposite en la cama quedando yo arriba de ella, mis ojos la penetraban y ella solo me miraba fijamente, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y mis labios no pudieron resistir el probar el sabor de sus labios, la bese con tanta ternura que ella solo suspiro al separarnos, la acaricie con delicadeza, mis manos vagaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus delicadas piernas, probé cada parte de ese exquisito cuerpo y ella del mío, nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno mismo y en nuestros rostros se vislumbraba la culminación. _

* * *

"Bueno todo eso paso en mi mente por unos segundos, esa mujer en verdad me enloquecía, ella era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y el juego lo hacia mas emocionante, pero ella, ella era más excitante que el juego en el que los hombres se demostraban su poder, el Fútbol, que los sexy labios con colágeno de Pamela Anderson, que la revista del Play boy, que las deslumbrantes piernas de Marilyn Monroe, que la Marihuana, el Hachis, la Coca-Cola, ser Presidente de la Nación más poderosa del Mundo, que el hacerlo con 5 mujeres al mismo tiempo, que el primer hombre en la luna, que la bomba nuclear, que la masturbación, incluso que la trilogía de la guerra de las galaxias, ella, ella me provocaba más excitación y perturbación que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en el mundo, pero la verdad es que no tuve el valor de hacerlo, de demostrárselo, no en ese momento".

…….Estas hablando en serio?...

…….Por supuesto que no, ya quisieras tener mis huesitos entre tus brazos…..Le dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

……Ah! Con que eso piensas, Usako…..Él la tomo con fuerzas cargándola sobre su espalda, la tumbo en la cama pero ésta al dejarse caer con pesadez se quebró una pata de la vieja cama, haciendo un gran estruendo, el cual llamo la atención del jefe de la casa.

……Qué esta pasando aquí, Darien?...Dijo el padre del chico muy enojado.

……Padre, este, Sere y yo estábamos estudiando, si eso, estamos repasando ya se acercan los exámenes, sabias?...

……Esta bien, eso es verdad Serena?...Pregunto mas tranquilo.

……Si señor…..

……Entiendo, buenas noches Serena, por cierto a la próxima entra por la puerta y no por la ventana y solo espero que estudien en silencio, me voy a dormir…..

……Buenas noches señor Chiba, que descanse……Lo despidió cortésmente pero escondiendo una pequeña sonrisita.

……Hasta mañana, padre…..

El hombre se retiro a sus aposentos dejando a los jóvenes continuar con sus "estudios".

…..Valla eso estuvo cerca….Dijo la mujer respirando con más tranquilidad.

…..Si, bastante cerca, oye Sere, cual será mi reto entonces eh?...Pregunto con picardía.

……Mmm, tu reto es, es que me dejes dormir, jajaja……La bella joven se tiro encima de la cama dejando ver sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas, pues aun que quisiera cubrirlas mejor, era imposible ya que su falda era demasiado corta, lo cual a él no le incomodaba.

……Oye ese no es un reto, ni siquiera llega a una petición, por favor, vamos Usako, no me puedes hacer esto…..Decía casi suplicándole a la mujer, ella lo miro pero solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro y le dio la espalda al punto de casi caerse al suelo, lo cual hizo que él dejara escapar una carcajada que inundo la habitación.

…..Bueno, sabes tu reto será que arregles esta cama, por que si no, no podremos dormir, me entendiste?...

…..Arreglar? Dormir? Oh no puedes estar hablando en serio a penas son las 11 de la noche, demasiado temprano como para ir a la cama Usako, no crees?...Decía Darien enfadado y haciendo gala de su puchero que con ella funcionaba muy bien.

…..Darien! no pongas esa cara, no conseguirás nada, absolutamente nada poniéndote así…..Le recrimino su amiga.

…...Además, no crees que podría ser divertido ir a la cama, conmigo?...Le dijo con coquetería.

……Con-ti-go?!, Serena, ya hemos dormido juntos y no me ah parecido nada divertido que me patees mientras tú duermes y yo solo intento dormir…..Le dijo con cara de frustración.

…..Óyeme, quien te crees, don dormilón perfecto? Déjame informarte para tú conocimiento que si te pateo por las noches en que hemos dormido juntos no ah sido por que me guste hacerla de karateka, si no por que un tal engreído, vanidoso y feo Darien Chiba, no deja de roncar!...

…..No! yo no ronco señorita, en eso te equivocas……Le decía con mucha seguridad.

…..Ajá, si, seguro, bien no me importa, nos quedaremos aquí y punto, así que arregla esta cama….Le dijo sentándose en la silla que acompañaba el mueble en donde se encontraba el equipo de computo de él.

…..Muy bien tú ganas, pero quiero algo a cambio…..Sus palabras fueron escuchadas con claridad.

…..Tú dirás….Mirándolo con atención.

…..No comas ansias cuando termine con esto lo sabrás….Su sonrisa fue mayor al ver que la joven trataba de adivinar que es lo que era.

"En esos momentos en los que pase arreglando la cama, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, muchas de ellas en las que la veía desnuda frente a mi, otras en las que teníamos noches de pasión desenfrenada y otra imagen sin duda alarmante en esos momentos para mi loca cabecita era verla en un vestido blanco caminando por un pasillo acompañada de mi padre hasta llegar a mi, bueno no es que no me gustaba la idea de estar junto a ella para el resto de mi vida y si tenia que ser de esa forma estaba convencido de lo haría, pero eso vendría más adelante, solo que no contaba de que las reglas del juego cambiaban, pero eso lo descubrí mas adelante".

…..Listo, señorita seria usted tan amable de pasar a descansar a la cómoda cama….Le dijo con toda caballerosidad.

…..Gracias, es usted muy amable…..Se recostó en la cama quitándose las zapatillas tirándolas al suelo, se quito la pinza que llevaba en el cabello y se soltó su hermosa cabellera dejándolo embobado.

…..Sere, piensas dormir con esa ropa?...

…..Te molesta? Puedo quitármela si eso te hace feliz…..Dijo ella.

…..No es que me disguste, pero pienso que no estarías cómoda….

Acto seguido de la joven se despojo de la falda y del top frente a sus ojos, él no cabía de su asombro y es que el tenerla de esa manera era como una fantasía hecha realidad.

…..Qué, piensas quedarte ahí mirándome? Préstame una playera quieres?...Le dijo ella sin ningún pudor.

…..No, digo si, si ya voy…..Sus nervios lo delataban y ella lo sabía bien.

…..Apúrate que hace frió…..

Él fue en busca de una playera para dársela a ella, cuando encontró la mas grande, bueno lo suficiente como para no hacerlo caer mas en la tentación, se la dio, ella se la puso y se metió entre las sabanas blancas, acomodándose entre las almohadas.

...Usako, dame mi almohada….Le exigió.

….Perdón? escúchame atentamente descerebrado, esta es mi almohada, te guste o no….Le dijo sin darle la cara.

….Ah con que esas tenemos….

Darien le arrebato la almohada y así empezó una guerra de almohadazos de la que ninguno saldría bien librado, risas no se dejaron esperar ya que el juego era bastante divertido, plumas salían volando por toda la habitación y solo se podía ver una lluvia blanca de ellas, hasta que él la derribo en el suelo con un fuerte almohadazo dejándola sin fuerzas para continuar.

……Estas bien?...

…...Si no te preocupes…..

…...Ven te ayudo a levantarte….

Le extendió su mano y al momento de jalarla hacia él ambos quedaron tan juntos que no pudieron evitar el rose de sus labios.

…..Me atrevo…..

…..Me atrevo….

* * *

Hola amiwis aquí les dejo un cap. Mas de esta historia que espero les guste y me dejen reviews porfitas, bueno les agradezco a todas las chicas que dejan reviews y a las que no, pues también se les quiere y agradece, nos vemos pronto, besos, bye.

**_……Lady…. _**


	5. Chapter 5

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Atreviéndome a amarte, atreviéndome a la vida, sin duda sé que no podría.

A veces me resultaba tan difícil hacerme responsable de mis actos y más cuando se trataba de responder por mis acciones ante una rubia.

…..Te atreves o no…..dulces, bellas y crueles palabras que podían hacer de mi el hombre más dichoso y al mismo tiempo el hombre más desdichado de este mundo, bueno el que salieran de sus dulces y delicados labios eran toda una delicia para mi, pero a ella parecía que esa vida comenzaba a fastidiarla.

¿Interrumpir el momento?... si, eso pensé, pero, no que va, ella jamás dejara de jugar, de jugar con mi vida, con mi mente y con mi corazón…. Me dije en aquel momento en el que rose mis labios con los de ella, pero algo nos detuvo, de nuevo, para variar, y es que el atreverme a profanar esos labios que me reclamaban me parecía como cometer el peor de los pecados, era para mi como la culminación que tanto deseaba llegar a su lado, pero que de seguro en ese entonces solo estaba en mi sucia y cochambrosa mente. Retrocedí unos pasos y pude ver como ella se mantenía firme, con sus hermosos celestes cerrados y con las mejillas sonrosadas lo que me pareció tan tierno que no resiste el darle un beso en la mejilla.

…….Ya es hora de dormir, ha sido un día pesado….le dije tratando de sonar cansado.

…….Esta bien, como gustes, aun que, sabes no creo que puedas dormir…..bueno ahora si me vengare, primero me rechaza, luego solo dice k me veo linda, para colmo me golpea ¿qué acaso cree que soy de hule¡yo lo mato! Bueno no tanto así no, pero algo ya se me ocurrirá. Pensó Serena con malicia.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a recoger un poco el campo de batalla pues con el aspecto que lucia la habitación eso era lo mas parecido a una guerra con trágicos escenarios, pero con ningún hombre muerto, solo uno con él corazón muy pero muy confundido.

La actitud de la chica lo confundía y era obvio que ella le sucedía algo similar.

Pasaron unos minutos en largo silencio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y sus emociones en un completo caos, pero ninguno se atrevía a exteriorizar.

Se fueron acostando con cansancio y finalmente se cubrieron con una sabana ella cubría su cuerpo hasta el cuello y él dejaba ver su fornido torso, mientras que su brazo izquierdo lo colocaba bajo su cabeza.

……Serena¿ya estas dormida?...Pregunto con la voz mas suavecita que pudiera existir.

……Mmm, si, hay ¿es qué no me piensas dejar dormir, otra vez?...Le contesto un poco enojada y al mismo tiempo resignada pues él siempre le hacía lo mismo.

……Es que, no sé me preocupa algo…Sabes me preocupa mucho algo….Le dijo con franqueza, haciendo que esta se girara para verlo frente a frente.

……¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Ante todo eh de decirte que puedes confiar en mi….sus ojos solo podían expresar sinceridad y hasta podía divisarse un brillo de esperanza.

……lo que me preocupa es, es lo que va a pasar en el futuro, en nuestro futuro….hizo una pausa para pensar y meditar lo que sus labios acababan de pronunciar pues en verdad estaba exteriorizando sus miedos y sus deseos de aclarar de una vez por todas esa frustrante situación en la que se había convertido su vida y en la que ella era pieza clave de sus actos.

……Pues no, no lo sé, la verdad es que no sé pensar con respecto a eso, nunca me he preocupado por lo que pasara en un futuro ni siquiera por lo que me depara el día de mañana, a veces la vida es mejor cuando no piensas en lo que podría pasar¿no crees?...le respondió con tranquilidad dejándolo helado ante tal confesión.

……entonces, entonces tu no piensas en nada mas que lo que vives en el momento¿cierto?... sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero eso no impedía que él siguiera con sus cuestionamientos pues el futuro era algo que empezaba a inquietarle.

La conversación continúo un poco más hasta que los ojos de ambos se cerraron.

El tic- tac del reloj no se dejo de escuchar ya cuando el silencio se hizo presente, la noche ya avanzaba sin mirar atrás, pero en las penumbras de esa habitación se podía divisar la imagen de una pareja entrelazada con una tranquilidad y un amor que pocos tenían la fortuna de vivir.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana de esa habitación provocando que una rubia se despertara con pesadez, al despertar pudo fijar su vista hacia ese hombre que la hacía suspirar, se levanto y se metió al baño para cambiarse y terminar de despertar, al terminar se dirigió hasta la cama y robándole un beso fugaz a su acompañante nocturno se despidió.

* * *

_Ahora que lo pienso¿sabes cual es mi meta para el futuro? Es poder estar siempre, siempre junto a ti, aun que no lo creas, mi futuro, en mi futuro siempre estarás tú._

* * *

Camino hasta la ventana y volvió a salir por ahí, dejando a tras a un hombre completamente en los brazos de la diosa de los sueños.

La hora de asistir a la facultad había llegado Darien ya se encontraba en el auto de su padre esperando por él.

El pobre hombre se acercaba con paso intranquilo y con un profundo dolor que a miles kilómetros de distancia se podía apreciar.

……¿Por qué tardaste tanto papá?...se me ara tarde para ver a Serena….Dijo un poco molesto y fastidiado.

…….Sabes Darien yo pensé que te molestaría el hecho de que llegarías tarde a clases y no por esa chiquilla….Dijo mostrando su verdadera molestia al pronunciar esas palabras.

…..qué es lo quieres decirme….pregunto un poco confundido.

…..lo que te quiero decir es que estoy ¡Arto¡Enfadado! y sobre todo fastidiado de esta maldita situación¡Vas muy mal en la escuela, que no te das cuenta que reprobaras, que echaras todo un año de tu vida a la basura todo por esa estúpida y su estúpido juego, que acaso no te das cuenta que me estas perdiendo, estoy cansado, cansado de ti, de ella de esta maldita, maldita vida!...Sabes tú eres el único culpable de que tú Madre se muriera ¡Si! De que se enfermera y se Muriera¡Maldita sea!...así que decide o ella o yo, tú decide Darien pero hazlo ¡Ya!...Dijo arrebatándole con ira la cajita que guardaba el secreto de su vida y arrojándola por la ventana del auto hasta quedar a metros de ellos en la calle por la que transcurrían autos sin cesar.

Las lágrimas por parte de los dos no se hizo esperar en uno hombre ya mayor las lágrimas era de frustración e ira por el hijo perdido y en el oro hombre mas joven las lágrimas eran de confusión y profunda pena al tener que tomar una maldita decisión que debería marcar un futuro, el futuro que él debía cobijar.

Salio del auto con coraje para tomar entre sus manos ese pequeño recuerdo que tenia de su niñez, adolescencia y de su vida.

La tomo entre sus varoniles manos y corrió como un loco al único lugar en donde podía encontrar seguridad, la seguridad que tanto necesitaba para seguir.

Al llegar a ese lugar pudo ver como una mujer entraba en deplorables condiciones a ese "hogar", él sabia que no tenía que estar ahí, pero ya era tarde para intentar regresar, hasta que sus oídos alcanzaron escuchar…

….. ¿¡Qué haces aquí¡sabes que no tienes que estar aquí, era un acuerdo, me diste tú palabra!….Dijo una mujer enfurecida que poco le importo que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí voltearan para captar un poco más de esa desagradable situación.

…..Yo, lo siento, disculpa pero, pero tenia que verte, tenia que verte entiéndeme por favor….le decía dejando que ella viera el rastro de las lagrimas en su rostro.

…..Pues no me importan tus disculpas me fallaste, me has decepcionado en verdad, creí que eras un hombre de palabra…. y dime a qué has venido aquí ¿a burlarte de mi familia, de mi madre, de mi vida?...decía mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa dejando atrás aun hombre cabizbajo.

…..¡No! eso jamás tú lo sabes muy bien, por favor solo necesitaba verte, hablarte, aclarar todo esto, pero, me entristece ver que ya no queda mas que aclarar, todo esta muy claro….Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y bastante desilusionado.

…..pues no me importa y sabes que estoy harta de ti, ya no quiero verte¡Ya no quiero verte!...con lágrimas en los ojos y con notaria furia, y se introdujo en su hogar.

Él al ver que todo lo que había creído, todo lo que había soñado se desmoronaba, todo en su vida comenzaba a perderse como en un túnel sin regreso, se marcho dejando la cajita en la entrada de ese lugar y finalmente se marcho.

Después de ver como él se marchaba la rubia y joven mujer salió y tomo entre sus manos la demostración de lo que quedaba de aquel ingenuo amor, la caja de sus secretos, esa cajita de la vida.

Los días pasaron y en la entrada de una gran biblioteca se vislumbraba una bella mujer rubia ataviada con un delicado vestido en color melón y una cintilla en el cabello del mismo color, dejando caer sus largos y rubios cabellos a su espalda haciéndola ver muy tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual.

Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta llegar a una mesa de estudio y se sentó enfrente de un hombre de ojos azules y color negro como la noche, pero sin darle tiempo ni de respirar le dijo…

…..Hola¡no! No digas nada por favor, sé que te debo una disculpa y también sé que lo nuestro no puede quedar atrás y sin aclarar, me tome mucho tiempo ¿verdad?... Bueno pero ya estoy aquí y nos merecemos otra oportunidad….sonrió… Sabes no entiendo bien la actitud de los hombres y las mujeres, si, ni yo misma sé o entiendo muchas cosas de las que me pasan y tampoco puedo controlar la manera de manejarlas, por eso, por eso me eh visto envuelta en todo esto…puso un dedo en los labios de él para impedir que hablara… ¡no!, no digas nada, solo, solo escúchame por favor¿te gusta mi vestido?...dijo señalándole su precioso vestido…. Es lindo ¿verdad? Lo compre especialmente para lucirlo ante ti…..dijo con una sonrisa delicada y unos ojos ya cristalizados….bien mmm, en estos días que hemos estado alejados eh pensado en mi sueño y puedo decirte claramente lo que quiero para mi, para un futuro, siempre lo eh tenido claro pero dudaba de ello, ahora, ahora como te había dicho ya lo sé con seguridad, mi sueño…. Mi sueño es tener una casa hermosa, grande y vivir rodeada de lujos, tener 5 hijos, si son muchos ¿verdad? 3 hijos y 2 hijas…. Verte llegar todas las noches después de trabajar y decirme; Hola mi amor, eres mi recompensa al final del día y dándome un beso demostrarme cuanto me has amado y mucho más, ya sé que pudiera parecerte una locura pero, ese, ese es mi sueño, _Mi amor_…..sus lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas dejando un camino de muchas y nuevas emociones que la hacían sentirse como una adolescente que se acaba de enamorar por primera vez sintiendo como las mariposas revolotean en su interior….le dirigió una sonrisa mas al hombre sentado frente a ella y dejando escapar un leve suspiro se paro y le dijo…

…..Gracias, Franco, por dejarme desahogar…..y sin mas se paro y se marcho dejando a un joven por demás confundido, esa chica esta loca, pensó….y retomo de nuevo sus estudios.

Serena camino de nuevo y llego hasta a él, hasta Darien y se sentó frente a él, ese día después de tantos años, de tantas aventuras había llegado el momento de dejar atrás todas esas cosas y dar comienzo al verdadero juego un juego en el que ellos serian los protagonistas, ellos y su gran amor, por lo menos es lo que ella deseaba, lo que ella diría, lo único que tenia a su favor.

Y así deposito la pequeña cajita enfrente de él y se dispuso a hacer su declaración, su declaración de Amor.

* * *

Hola amigas y amigos lectores de este fics. Muchas gracias por esperarme en tanto tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar, pero, pero les juro que tengo una buena excusa y es que cuando el muso se va, se va y no hay quien me lo regrese, buaaa!, bueno jejeje, pero ya volvió y me permitió terminar lo que fue mi primer fic.** Mentira** y ahora con el comienzo de una nueva historia **Serena del mar y Poseidón** **de la luna,** jejeje, historia que tendrá muchas sorpresas pues con el titulo ya se pueden imaginar como va, en cuanto a mis otros fics pues tratare de seguir al corriente y que Darien se quede mucho tiempo más conmigo para darme inspiración y seguir escribiendo, jejeje. Pero aun así muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y mando saludos afectuosos a todas las Mamochas y a las lectoras anónimas y a mis queridas amiwis que dejan REVIEWS muchas, muchas GRACIAS.

……_**Lady…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridas lectoras y lectores, les escribo con gran pena, pero de momento supongo que no puedo hacer más, amigas (o), gracias x su apoyo y sus palabras de animo para que siga escribiendo, la verdad no lo he hecho y no creo hacerlo de nuevo, no hasta que solucione unos detalles de mi vida que en estos momentos me impiden la concentración y que la inspiración llegen, supongo que me entienden y es que cuando hay algo que no va bien todo se complica y eso es lo que ocupa mi mente, por ese motivo les pido disculpas x la demora de las actualizaciones en mis fics, espero pronto poder sentirme bien y con los animos para seguir adelante y sobre todo para hacerlos feliz con mis fics. Muchas gracias x todo ojala nos veamos pronto!.

_...lady..._


	7. Chapter 7

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto?...aun que sus ojos observaban sus labios no decían nada más…..Te hice una pregunta-

-Yo….la verdad es que quiero aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño con nuestra actitud…y- Sus palabras se cortaron cuando él solo se levanto del asiento en que permanecía hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-¡A con qué es eso¿Quieres huir, pretendes que no ay nada entre nosotros, y por esa razón tan absurda te vas a alejar así cómo así?- Sus labios temblaban de infinita rabia al ver la actitud tan molesta que él estaba tomando. Empezó a caminar detrás de él como alma que lleva el diablo y olvidándose por completo de la cajita que había puesto frente a él en la mesa donde estaba.

-Basta, no me sigas por favor-le pedía entre susurros al recordar el lugar en el que estaban.

-Cómo quieres qué no te siga, si no eh hecho otra cosa en mi vida más que seguirte, estar siempre a tu lado, creer que así sería por el resto de nuestras vidas, ademas ¿No te paresco linda?, sabes eh comprado este vestido especialmente para lucirlo ante ti-

La ira se empezó a extinguir cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuga había cesado quedando de espaldas hacía ella.

-No es por ti, tú eres preciosa, todo esto es por mi…..le decía con firme convicción….es sólo que no estoy preparado para asumir todo esto- ¿Acaso era una maldita broma? Por fin se había decidido a enfrentarlo a gritar a los cuatro vientos el infinito amor que le tenía a él y todo para nada, para que de pronto él cambiara por completo y la abandonara.

-Eres un cobarde….¡Eres un maldito cobarde Darien!-

-Si lo soy y que, estoy arto de que me digan lo que soy, lo que tengo que hacer, lo que tengo que pensar y decidir, y sabes que, no permitiré eso y mucho menos de ti, que no eres…ni serás nada en mi vida- No podía creer todo lo que de sus labios salía, le estaba mintiendo a ella, a la mujer que siempre juro proteger.

Las piernas le temblaban al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo quiso ser fuerte y no dejarse derrumbar, no enfrente de él, volteo a ambos lados y miraba con vergüenza como media universidad los observaba atónitos de la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Cerró los ojos con furia y se giro para empezar a caminar a la salida, despacio, tranquila y con la cabeza muy en alto, mientras tanto él permanecía aun de espaldas y con la mirada perdida, sus puños cada vez más cadentes de sangre ya que se podían vislumbrar blanquecinos por la ira.

La salida parecía eternamente lejana, mientras más corría más lejos le parecía, por fin llego a ella, se paro de golpe y trato de borrar por completo el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, empezó a caminar con más calma para esperar por un autobús que la llevara a su casa, cuando de pronto escucho su voz.

-Entonces….¿Entonces te iras?- Pregunto con voz entrecortada por el mismo ajetreo de salir en su búsqueda.

-Me iré- Le contesto tan pronto pudo asimilar lo que él le quería decir.

Que amarga era la despedida, que cruel era ese dolor, y que maldito el destino por cruzarlos y separarlos sin nada más.

Pasaron unos minutos más para que el autobús llegara y ella avanzara hasta el, se detuvo en la puerta para abordarlo, esperaba una señal, una palabra, una suplica incluso un murmullo algo proveniente de él, algo que la hiciera quedarse a su lado, pero no, no hubo nada, sólo silencio….absoluto silencio.

Y subió.

-No….no, no puedes irte- susurraba mientras empezaba a caminar detrás del monstruo que le arrebataba a su princesa, corría con todas sus fuerzas atrás de el pero no lograba alcanzarla.

-¡Te amo,….no…no te vallas, Te amo!- Corría con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaban en sus piernas para mantenerse en pie al mismo tiempo que gritaba con el poco aire en sus pulmones.

-Te amare siempre….pero esto ya no puede ser- decía con profunda agonía mientras lo miraba por el frío cristal que la separaba de la gloria una vez más.

Los días habían pasado, tanto él como ella se consumían en sus estudios tratando de olvidar lo que una vez conocieron como el significado de la palabra amor.

Los exámenes finales se estaban acercando y Darien estaba cada vez más adentrado en el mundo de los libros haciendo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Serena por su lado trabajaba de mesera en un pequeño café del centro de la ciudad, la paga era poca pero le permitían estudiar y eso le servia como distracción.

Meses eran los que ya habían transcurrido y ni ambos enamorados se hablaban ni siquiera tenían la intención de buscarse, o por lo menos eso es lo que querían creer uno del otro, ambos orgullosos pero ambos retándose¿Seria esto un nuevo juego, un nuevo reto?.

* * *

_No pensé sentirme así no después de saber lo que sentías por mí, me parece absurdo el estar tan lejos de ti, pero que puedo hacer si ya lo hemos dicho todo. Ja ya no debo pensar en ella, mejor seguiré estudiando._

* * *

El momento de la verdad se estaba acercando, el momento de enfrentarse ante lo que sería su futuro.

-Vamos Tsukino sólo debe firmar aquí, no es necesario tanto papeleo- argumento el hombre con mirada sugerente hacía la rubia.

-No….no lo sé, no estoy segura- las palabras envolventes del sujeto aquel comenzaban a causar efecto en ella una cosa era ser mesera en el lugar y otra muy diferente era convertirse en la administradora, nadie negaba que era una proposición muy jugosa, y de buenos ingresos para ella y su "familia" aun que olvidándose de ese detalle decidió firmar.

-De acuerdo- finalmente tenía una respuesta más lógica que las incoherencias que le pronunciaba al dueño del Café anteriormente.

-Así me gusta Tsukino eres una empleada muy eficiente y veo que aprendes rápido el manejo de las cosas, aparte eres responsable y estudiosa cualidades que hoy en día no cualquiera posee- Menciono él con un deje de orgullo ante su descubrimiento.

-Bien entonces me retiro debo ir a casa y prepararme para mañana- Al salir de aquel relajante lugar el viento le pegaba en el rostro pero eso sólo la hacía sentirse mejor, la nostalgia que la embargaba ya empezaba a hacerse casi escasa, eso era un buen comienzo.

Después de aquellos meses de arduo estudio y trabajo no volvió a saber de él, se cambio de salón y asistía a clases por la tarde, en el trabajo se permitió asistir en las mañanas. Todo parecía más sencillo, pero como siempre no todo podía salir bien.

-Serena ¿Podrías llevar esta orden a la mesa cuatro?- El día era un poco frío y el café se encontraba abarrotado, las meseras apenas y se daban abasto y aun que ella ya no era una mesera le gustaba estar en todo, tanto que no le importaba ayudar a sus compañeras.

-Si claro- Contestó con gusto, tomó la charola en donde estaba la orden y se fue acercando a la mesa, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver al cliente que se encontraba ahí.

-Aquí…..esta su orden- Las manos le sudaban, las piernas empezaban a tambalearse y el rostro casi se le desfiguraba, jamás después de tanto tiempo pensó en verlo y mucho menos ahí.

-Serena…..¿Qué haces?...yo- No sabia que decir, que pensar o como actuar, cuanto tiempo deseó tenerla frente a él, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba pero era más de lo que su memoria podía retener.

-No digas nada, sólo toma tu café y vete- El temple en su actitud lo decía todo, ya no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de él. Que mentira.

-No digas eso por favor, te busque, te juro que te busque….callo por un momento pensando en como lograr hacerla entender…..Necesito hablar contigo-

-Pues tu y yo no tenemos más nada de que hablar, tu silencio fue suficiente para mi- las pupilas azules destellaban como si fueran dos chispas ardientes capaces de encenderlo todo.

Dejó el café sobre la mesa y se retiro casi corriendo de ahí pero no fue tan rápida por el ir y venir de la gente en el lugar.

* * *

_Esta vez no te dejare ir, necesito pedirte algo, necesito terminar este juego absurdo para poder seguir._

* * *

-¡Espera!...Serena no seas infantil por favor, tenemos que hablar-

Se paro frente a él, esta era su oportunidad de acabarlo todo.

-Darien si en verdad quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que atreverte a-

-A qué, dime qué es lo que quieras y yo lo are- el poder hablar con ella era un privilegio y no se permitiría perderlo.

-Quiero tus pantalones- la sonrisa malévola en su rostro le recordaba a los sucesos vividos en antaño.

Él obedeció y con suma calma se quito sus pantalones dejando al descubierto sus largas y musculosas piernas ante el tumulto de personas que permanecían ahí.

La risa se empezó a apoderar de ellos haciendo burla al joven.

-¡Si rían es un espectáculo gratuito que ofrece el Café Gourmet!- dijo el joven por demás divertido.

-Ya es suficiente, póntelos y lárgate de aquí- le recrimino la rubia.

-No Sere, no me iré, tú lanzaste el reto yo lo acepte y lo he cumplido así que tú hablaras conmigo quieras o no- lo ultimo lo dijo cogiendo los pantalones para ponérselos de prisa y en un descuido de ella la tomo como cual cavernícola tomaba a su hembra cargándola por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!...eres un salvaje¡Suéltame!-

Caminó así hasta la banqueta, la sentó en una banca que estaba cerca y se abalanzo sobre ella para tomar fuertemente sus muñecas aprisionándolas con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Ahora hablaremos, preciosa- Le sonrió coqueto como sólo el podía hacerlo, como sólo él lograba estremecerla.

-¡Que no, yo no quiero saber nada de ti, qué no lo entiendes!- Le dolía el tenerlo cerca, le pesaba el aire, se sentía tan sofocado todo a su alrededor.

El tiempo transcurría y la discusión entre los dos jóvenes parecía ir mermando dando paso a una calida conversación, los gestos y ademanes de cada uno eran tan amistosos que claramente era como ver el comportamiento inmaduro de dos adolescentes enamorados, entre risas y bromas tontas se daban a entender todo lo que se habían extrañado, la noche había caído ya y poco les importaba que la oscuridad se hiciera presente, en el corazón de ella se albergaba de nuevo la esperanza, la bella ilusión de saberlo suyo y de nadie más, de por fin crear un futuro a su lado, como si de una burbuja se tratara, mientras él solo pedía al cielo un deseo, ser feliz, inmensamente feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, que esos juegos terminaran y que a su vida llegara la tan anhelada paz que su corazón le exigía.

-Bien ¿te espero mañana de acuerdo?- el corazón le latía a mil por hora al imaginarse lo que seguía después de esa reconciliación.

-Si….me encantaría ir a cenar contigo-

* * *

_OH dios me va a besar, que nerviosa estoy, diablos es sólo un beso un maldito beso no pasa nada si nos damos un casto beso¿verdad?._

* * *

Los labios de Darien se fueron acercando lentamente hasta su presa, logrando así saborear el perfume de ella, era como recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que la tenía tan cerca, tan suya y de nadie más.

El latir furioso de su corazón era cada vez más estruendoso y no dejaba duda de los nervios que tenía de besarla, sería su primer beso, su primer beso desde hace mucho tiempo y no cualquier beso, sería en la boca, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Da…rien- el dulce sonido de sus labios a escasos centímetros le era insufrible tenía que besarla, ahí y ahora.

El beso empezó suave y lento como un murmullo insaciable, eran tantas las emociones fundidas en ese beso que ninguno deseaba darlo por finalizado, la sangre de él hervía por dentro quemándole sus propias ganas, el contacto que se propuso fuese tierno y delicado ya distaba mucho de ser así dando paso a un apasionado encuentro entre dos almas dispuestos a todo, a todo con tal de palpar el amor reprimido por tantos pero por tantos años.

-Detente…..No debemos, no aquí- Decía tratando de controlar su respiración- El lugar no era el propicio, ni el momento, de eso tomo consciencia la joven ya que deseaba que su reencuentro con su alma gemela fuera todo un bello momento de remembranza.

-Yo lo siento….no debí- el tono de tristeza que tenia en su voz no le advirtió lo que por su mente pasaba.

-Shuuu, no digas nada….quiero que cuando me entregue a ti sea muy especial- termino ella esperando sólo un silencio cómodo en aquella vacía calle.

Caminaron juntos hasta el departamento de ella, no sabía siquiera que ella ya no vivía con su mamá pero se lo imagino al irla a buscar tantas veces a su casa sin ningún éxito de su presencia por ahí, el lugar era agradable y reconfortante, como le habría gustado visitarla todos los días.

La dejo en su seguro nuevo hogar y se marcho tratando de aclarar su mente.

La mañana ya era cosa del pasado, y por fin podía decir "¿Si acepto casarme contigo?".

Dios esa pregunta estaba danzando en su cabeza, benditas palabras, después de tanto tiempo por fin se habían encontrado y tenía la seguridad de que se lo propondría.

* * *

La noche era fría y nublada, y en el muelle de aquella hermosa cuidad se vislumbraba un elegante restauran.

Ante sus ojos azules estaba él, tan guapo ataviado en un traje color beige con una sonrisa alumbrando su semblante, sus ojos azul profundo le hacían perderse en ellos.

Él la observaba llegar, cubierta por un delicado vestido negro acentuando su talle de forma exquisita, irresistible para cualquier hombre, incluyendo a él.

-Estas… Hermosa- le comento extendiéndole su mano para tomarla delicadamente entre las suyas.

-Y tú estas radiante Darien- la sonrisa en su atractivo rostro era prueba de que algo maravilloso pasaría.

-Bienvenidos, pasen por aquí por favor- el mesero les llevo hasta su mesa, ella tomo asiento ayudada por él.

-Serena me encanta este lugar, a ti ¿qué te parece?- Pregunto fascinado por la elegancia del lugar.

-Es muy bonito sin duda, pero un lugar tan "especial" sólo podrían celebrarse acontecimientos especiales, así que¿Qué es lo que celebramos Darien?- Dijo con tono esperanzando.

-Tienes razón Serena un lugar así es motivo de celebración-. Mientras Darien hablaba el metía su mano en su saco y de el sacó una delicada cajita negra mostrándosela a su invitada especial.

-Darien….Yo- no sabía que decir, que pensar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta al querer pronunciarlas. Sabia lo que eso significaba, las palabras que tanto había ensayado en la mañana en ese momento eran las correctas.

-Sólo di que Si, di que si- suplicaba Darien con sincera alegría.

-¡Si…. si, si!- le respondía con lágrimas en los ojos, cubierta por un manto de calidez y jubilo.

-¡Señoras y Señores a dicho que Si!- Gritaba él eufórico por la noticia provocando que los comensales estallaran en aplausos, con todo y la emoción del momento, él se acerco hasta una de las mesas vecinas y tomo de la mano a una rubia mujer, hasta tomarla por la cintura y acércala hasta donde estaba Serena sentada.

-Gracias por aceptar ser la madrina de nuestra boda- dijo la bella mujer que no cabía de felicidad al saber que la mejor amiga casi "hermana" de su prometido sería la madrina de su unión con ese hombre maravilloso con el que se había topado meses atrás.

Darien miraba fijamente a Serena la cual no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y sólo dejaba mostrar sus cristalinos ojos azules, con rostro indescifrable por tantos acontecimientos en tan pocos segundos, Darien ya estaba comprometido, él había lanzado su último reto y ella debía cumplirlo.

Él al ver la reacción de la rubia destapo una de las charolas que había en la mesa dejando al descubierto una cajita muy conocida para ella y para él.

-Se acabo, Usako, te atreves-

* * *

Bueno Hola muchas gracias x todo el apoyo k me han brindado y x leer mis historias, también gracias a las chicas k me dejaron reviews en mi fics de Esencias de un amor y una disculpa por no terminarlo como se merecía pero igual y espero lean el one-shot Mi principio y Mi final, que en resumen ese es. Gracias a todas x su apoyo y su lectura.

…_..Lady….._


	8. Chapter 8

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

El ruido de los autos sobre la autopista era lo único que la mantenía expectante, con los sentidos en alerta, aún que iba en taxi rumbo a su hogar prefería quedarse en la completa oscuridad. 

Llegó a su Departamento y en cuanto estuvo dentro de el, se descalzo, no se tomó la molestia de encender la luz, sólo se fue a tientas hasta su habitación, como pudo abrió la puerta y con pesadez se tumbó sobre la mullida cama.

Las lágrimas negras corridas por el rimel no dejaban de fluir por sus celestes ojos, tanto tiempo había pasado y él con una palabra la había transportado al mismísimo cielo para luego arrojarla al maldito infierno.

Después de unos minutos sus lágrimas fueron cesando para dejar escuchar un leve sollozo, sin más remedio el sueño la fue venciendo y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

En otro lugar una mujer gemía y suplicaba por que su dulce tortura terminara.

-Oh así….Da-ri-en…. Así- Las uñas enterradas en su ancha espalda le indicaban que la mujer que estaba haciendo suya en cualquier momento probaría la gloria producida por su hombría.

-Oh ….Mary….Oh- Los roncos gemidos emitidos por el guapo pelinegro, sólo provocaba más la excitación de la Rubia bajo sus brazos. Unos pocos segundos después Mary sucumbía ante el potente orgasmo, seguida de Darien que se entregaba más y más hasta alcanzarlo.

-Wow….todo esto….estuvo- Las palabras apenas y podían salir de sus labios.

-In-crei-ble- Concluyo por ella. Jadeante y con la respiración aun agitada.

Ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse en un abrazo, quedando quietos y en silencio, cada uno pensando en su recién encuentro, el primero posiblemente de muchos que estarían por venir.

"Esa fue la primera vez que estuve con una mujer, la primera vez que me sentí como un vil animal, como un primitivo buscando sexo a costa de lo que fuese, Mary….Oh Mary era preciosa, Rubia ojos color verde, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura estrecha y busto firme y delicioso. Lujuria era lo que me provocaba pero nada más, aún que mi cuerpo estaba con ella, dentro de ella, en mis pensamientos sólo se encontraba Serena, Mi Serena a la que había vuelto a ver después de largo tiempo, pero no pude evitar hacer lo que hice, y al final opte por vengarme de su cruel jugarreta, de su inmadurez por huir y dejarme corriendo tras de ella cuando se marchó en ese maldito autobús, tirando todo sentimiento por la borda como si fueran cualquier cosa, de haber sabido que me arrepentiría, como ahora lo sé, jamás lo habría hecho".

El sol apenas se vislumbraba en el horizonte, pero una rubia ya se encontraba de pie a la espera de un nuevo día.

-5:50 am apenas, hoy si que madrugue- Con pereza se coló hasta el baño, ya en el se metió bajo el agua caliente y empezó a ducharse, el agua correr sobre su delgado cuerpo la relajaba en demasía. Tomó un jabón aromático y lo fue deslizando sobre su nívea piel, pocos minutos después salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y sin animo se dirijo hasta su guardarropa, sacó unos jeans y una playera en color rojo, el estilo que manejaba en sus días libres era bastante despreocupado, tanto que a veces se acordaba de cuando asistía a la Facultad. Siempre le gustó ser sencilla y nada ostentosa, en si ese no era su estilo, además que no tenia los recursos para serlo.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse, tomó su bolsa y salió de su departamento, bajó por el ascensor. Segundos más tarde ya se encontraba sentada sobre el césped de un lugar muy peculiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Por qué estas aquí?- Las palabras apenas fluían de sus labios, y sus ojos incrédulos aun no creía lo que veían.

-No lo sé….pensé que tal vez…aquí podría encontrarte- La sinceridad en su voz le pareció tan tierna, tan dulce, pero con un ligero sabor amargo.

-Tú siempre me has conocido, sabes bien que vengo seguido hasta aquí- Después de permanecer unos minutos de pie, se dirigió hasta el otro extremo y se sentó para quedar de frente hacía ella.

-Dime…. ¿En verdad la amas?- Su voz denotaba un tono de tristeza, como si temiera a su respuesta.

-No, pero….Me casare con ella- Sus manos jugaban nerviosas con el césped mientras desviaba la mirada a la nada.

-Entonces….entonces por qué lo haces, qué pretendes con eso- La angustia con la que pronunciaba cada palabra le hacían confirmar sus suposiciones.

-Yo… Usako eh madurado, estoy por terminar la Facultad y seguiré adelante, formare una familia, la familia que tú no quisiste formar a mi lado- Concluyo con suma seguridad devolviendo su vista hasta chocar con la mirada celeste de ella.

- ¡De qué diablos me estas hablando! Fuiste tú quien no dijo nada, fuiste tú quien se rehusó a aceptar el amor que me tenías y que puedo asegurar aún me tienes- Le dijo mordazmente.

-¡No!...no estés tan segura, eso ya termino- Se paró para alejarse de ella, de nuevo.

-Y ahí vas otra vez¡Bravo! Darien, eres tan falso, tan poco hombre, que sólo sirves para huir- Se mofo de él en cada palabra pronunciada pues su rabia ya no la podía controlar al verlo actuar de nuevo de esa insegura manera.

Al escuchar como se reía y burlaba de él, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella, la aprisiono de los hombros con fuerza y sus labios deliciosos probaron los de Serena una vez más. Sus manos bajaron desde sus hombros hasta la espalda de ella envolviéndola en un abrazo posesivo y casi asfixiante, por otro lado él no dejaba de juguetear con su lengua dentro de su boca, lo que provocó que Serena se pegara más al cuerpo masculino haciéndole estremecer por la cercanía.

Darien acariciaba de arriba hacía abajo la espalda de Serena hasta que sintió como todos sus instintos se desbordaban por tomarla en ese mismo lugar, en ese preciso momento.

Serena por su parte enterraba sus manos en los sedosos cabellos de él, provocándole más de un gemido con esa acción, poco a poco se fueron acostando sobre el césped y como dos adolescentes "urgidos" se acariciaban por encima de sus ropas, Darien recorría los firmes muslos por encima del frío jeans y Serena lamía el cuello de su ser más amado.

Pero pronto la consciencia hizo su aparición dejando a ambos más frustrados que antes.

-Basta…..Da-ri-en…. Ya basta- La respiración de Serena era entrecortada y lánguida. La playera que llevaba puesta estaba un poco alzada revelando un poco de su bien proporcionado busto, Darien seguía presionando su cuerpo junto al de ella, él por su parte no quería parar.

-Darien….esto no debería ser…..así- Dicho todo con esas palabras lo empujo con fuerza librando su cuerpo de ese intruso que quería someterla.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Acaso no lo deseas?- Le pregunto recuperándose de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y que él deseaba.

-Si, pero….no es correcto, tú te casaras y yo, buscare a alguien con quién hacerlo- La mirada gélida que le lanzo él, le atravesó el alma dejándola imposibilitada de otra respuesta que pudiera darle.

-¡No tú no aras eso, me oíste, tú nunca podrás ser feliz con otro que no sea yo!- La furia con que la trato la hizo temblar por un segundo pero se recupero rápido al recordar a la rubia con la que su maldito amor se casaría dentro de poco.

-Pues no me importa lo que pienses, lo que desees, ya no me importa nada de ti- La frialdad en su voz, sus movimientos seguros y su semblante le daban miedo¿Era en verdad todo eso cierto¿Ella se limitaría hacer sólo la madrina de su patética boda con Mary? Al parecer si.

-Está bien, te espero en la iglesia Santa Martha el próximo viernes a las 12 del medio día, se puntual- Su rostro impávido se posó sobre los pechos de la rubia que ya estaba de pie enfrente de él.

-Pero ¿Sabes Usako pudó ser atrevidamente delicioso hacerte el amor en este lugar- Le dijo a la rubia maliciosamente, mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas que estaba regado en el suelo, para segundos después depositarlo en un orificio de la tumba de su madre.

-Nunca me han gustado los cementerios para un acto tan "intimo" Darien, pero descuida a las 12 estaré ahí sin falta- Le respondió segura de si misma y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

* * *

_Soy un completo estúpido, estúpido Chiba._

* * *

Serena llegaba hasta las afueras del Cementerio con un y mil pensamientos perturbando su mente, cuando incapaz de alcanzar a cruzar la calle un rechinido de llanta sobre el pavimento se escuchó. 

-¡Diablos!- Gritó con fuerza al sentirse tan cerca de ser atropellada por un loco al volante.

El hombre frenó a tiempo para evitar el desafortunado impacto entre su auto y la mujer rubia que caminaba sobre la calle-

Éste mismo se bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta ella, la chica aun no salía de su asombro por lo buen mozo del sujeto que le hablaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Señorita, me escucha?- El joven de tez Blanca, y ojos color marrón la miraban expectante.

-Yo….si, si estoy bien, gracias por su gentileza al preguntarme- Respondió.

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por usted, después de todo no todo el tiempo se está apunto de atropellar a semejante belleza- Las palabras emitidas por esos labios desconocidos pudieron haberla ofendido, por dos razones, la primera que era un completo desconocido y la segunda por querer parecer todo un galán al rescate de la damisela en aprietos, cosa que meditándolo bien no le desagrado del todo.

Serena al estar consciente de las palabras de ese hombre se ruborizó un poco haciéndola más sensual ante los ojos del extraño del auto.

-Me llamo Patrick y ¿tú eres?- Le preguntó extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella al escuchar el nombre de su desconocido nuevo "amigo".

-Soy Serena…. Serena Tsukino- Correspondiendo al saludo. La sonrisa coqueta por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar, Patrick se ofreció a llevar a Serena a donde quiera que se dirigiese alegando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el incidente ocurrido.

En lo que Serena se marchaba en el auto de su nuevo conocido Darien estaba conversando a solas con su mamá.

-No sé que es lo voy hacer madre….a veces quisiera irme lejos y llevarla conmigo, pero…pero es tan terca. No puedo creer que haya sucedido todo esto y mucho menos que no me haya dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que Usako me provocaba y me sigue provocando, es…es, ambrosía todo esto que me hace sentir- Darien deslizaba su mano sobre la lapida de su madre mientras mentalmente leía lo que en ella se vislumbraba a duras penas.

* * *

_Entrañable Madre y Esposa, Siempre te recordaremos con Amor._

* * *

-Amor, ja, maldita palabra, Madre si tan sólo no te hubieras ido, mi padre no estaría obsesionado con hacer de mi su más sublime creación, para no sentirse un padre fracasado, es tan egoísta por obligarme a seguir un camino por el cual yo no quiero, por orillarme a esta vida que me está matando en vida, por ponerme entre la espada y la pared al tener que elegir entre ella y él, como si no supiera mi respuesta. Es inaguantable esta situación madre, es inaguantable- Las delicadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas haciéndolo parecer un niño pequeño y asustado. 

Quién lo viera en ese estado correría a consolarlo, pero él, sólo quería ser consolado por ella, por su Usako.

Una semana había pasado ya, y una rubia no dejaba de cuestionarse si lo que estaba por hacer sería lo correcto.

-Vamos Mary, lo amas, es todo lo que siempre soñaste en tu vida¿Qué podría salir mal¡Nada! Absolutamente nada, ella…ella no significa más que una amiga para tu prometido- Se repetía una y otra vez una mujer rubia ataviada en un sensual vestido Blanco.

-¿Hija ya estas lista?...Mary contéstame- Una mujer de unos 50 años pero muy bien conservada le hablaba a través de la puerta.

-¿Ah?...Si, si madre estoy….bien- Tratando de sonar convincente le respondió mientras le abría la puerta para permitirle pasar.

-Hija estas…. Hermosa, Darien no se arrepentirá.-Las palabras dichas por su madre le dieron la seguridad que tanto le urgía tener.

-Eso espero madre….eso espero- Faltaban 10 minutos para la ceremonia y el novio aun no llegaba mientras que la novia ya estaba en una de las estancias de la Iglesia Santa Martha, esperando unir su vida a la de Darien Chiba.

-Vamos Hijo apresúrate- La alegría con la que su Padre le hablaba lo hacía estremecer, si, ilógicamente eso provocaba el pobre viejo en él. Nunca pensó sentirse así por la dicha que le causaba su Boda con esa linda mujer, probablemente sería muy diferente si fuera con su Usako.

Los pasos que daba a cada momento lo conducían al interior de la majestuosa Iglesia. Exhaló, sus hombros se fueron relajando al ir avanzando hacía el lugar en donde debía permanecer. Su padre lo seguía muy de cerca como percatándose de que no huyera, la situación podría parecer graciosa, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Un ambiente tenso se lograba percibir en el interior de aquel recinto de "Paz".

Pasaron 5 minutos y la novia hacía su entrada triunfal por la puerta principal.

Darien permaneció postrado como una estatua mientras ella avanzaba a paso de la marcha nupcial, todos los presentes incluidos familiares y conocidos por parte de ambos, admiraba la belleza de la novia en lo que observaban embelesados como dos simples mortales podían parecer la pareja "perfecta".

Todo seguía con normalidad, como toda boda debía ser, tranquila, serena y en paz.

-Y eso hijos míos es como deben vivir todos los días de sus vidas, esta unión que ustedes jóvenes están por culminar en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio debe ser verdadero y eterno.- El sacerdote que oficiaba la misa, continuo dando su sermón, mientras todos se dormían por lo aburrido que resultaba ser.

El ruido de unos tacones retumbaron en los oídos de los feligreses.

Serena caminaba con paso seguro y extrañamente sonriente. Todos los presentes gritaron para ver a la intrusa que no era ni más ni menos que la Madrina de Honor (No sé si existe ese término, si no, imaginen el que más conveniente les parezca.) Ella siguió avanzando segura de si hasta sentarse en la primera fila, donde después de todo debía ir.

Mary comenzó a experimentar el significado de la palabra miedo, un miedo que nunca creyó llegar a sentir y mucho menos por una "simple" mujer.

Por otro lado el padre de Darien sentía una furia incontenible hacía la mujer que osadamente se atrevía a perturbar su paz.

Darien se tenso ante lo sucedido y su mirada no se dirigía a ningún otro que no fuese a donde se encontraba la mujer que apenas 7 días atrás había tratado de hacer suya.

-Darien….por favor- Le llamó Mary, tratando de que centrara su atención en el sacerdote que seguía hablando después de la intromisión.

Él giró su vista de nuevo al Sacerdote y cuando hubo el momento de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para evitar la boda, todos estaban en un sepulcral silencio.

-Por eso hermanos si existe algún motivo por el que esta unión no pueda llevarse acabo, que hable ahora o que callé para siempre-

Justo en ese momento un ruido muy singular se dejó escuchar. Era el ligero sonido de algo rodando por el piso, yendo directo hasta el altar en donde ambos novios permanecían, quedando a un costado de él, de Darien Chiba.

* * *

Hola queridas lectoras y lectores, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me hacen llegar, no obstante les recuerdo que con gusto pueden agregarme a su MSN (buffy065) es mi correo, en donde todas sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. De antemano gracias por su lectura. 

…_..Lady….._


	9. Chapter 9

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

El ruido ensordecedor de un pequeño objeto rodando se encontraba en el aire. La mirada incrédula de Darien parecía que jamás desaparecería de sus ojos, esas bellas pupilas azulosas como el océano chocaron con unos celestes decididos.

-¡Maldita Bruja!... ¡Eres una maldita intrusa en nuestras vidas!... ¿Qué no te cansas de hacernos daño, maldita perra?... Eres una.-

-¡Ya basta padre!...ya basta, no tienes por que hablarle así, no a ella.- Las voces de ambos hicieron eco en aquel recinto, todos miraban y escuchaban expectantes la discusión. Para unos era el chisme de la hora del café, para otros una vergüenza inconcebible, abominable para la alto sociedad, más para la pobre Mary y su distinguida familia. El padre de Darien el señor Chiba jamás titubeo en el futuro que deseaba para su primogénito, su hijo tendría que desposar a una joven y rica heredera de una gran fortuna y Serena para él, era sólo un estorbo, estorbo que desde hacía ya muchos años se había propuesto eliminar.

Mary miraba horrorizada como el día más feliz de su vida se convertía en un festival en donde todos podían reírse del gracioso payaso, sin duda ella era eso, un simple y triste payaso, capaz de soportar la vergüenza y la humillación causada por ella.

-¿Serena qué pretendes…. hacer de esto un circo o qué?- Darien tomó a Serena de un brazo jalándola hasta donde estaba él.

-¡No te cases, te reto a que no lo hagas! Yo ya cumplí el mío ahora, en este momento es el tuyo, no te cases.- Sentenció Serena con veracidad.

-¡Estas loca! Mi hijo jamás dejara a Mary ella es su vida¡Me oyes!- El padre de Darien vociferaba contra la chica. Mientras era sometido por tres amigos de él.

La sumisa novia estaba cubierta por un manto fantasmal, lloraba amargamente en los brazos de sus padres. Los padres de Mary, Lian y Henry miraban con reproche a Darien, que en vez de estar con su prometida y casi esposa se encontraba defendiendo la honra de una cualquiera como para ellos lo era Serena.

Darien no soltaba a Serena y su agarre ya empezaba a dejar marca en la nívea piel de la Rubia.

-¡Vamos!...te he dicho que no te cases y no lo harás, créeme ya nada puedes perder.- Serena miraba con sus celestes cristalinos el rostro confundido de Darien. En ese momento deseaba tanto besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, más en ese justo momento en que ya no le importaba causar más alboroto posible.

Una novia vestida de blanco, un novio con su smocking impecable, los invitados de gala para el gran suceso y unos padres orgullosos de esa alianza. Pero todo eso perdía importancia ante tal acontecimiento. Era sorprendentemente increíble el poder de un pequeño objeto, cómo un simple y ya muy maltratado artefacto era capaz de tanto en la mente y corazones de aquellos dos.

Minutos después todo era silencio, un completo silencio.

A lo lejos un ligero susurro retumbaba en su mente, era extraña esa sensación que percibía su piel. Sus vellos se erizaban como si una nevada abrigara su cuerpo. El agobiante cansancio que reflejaba su faz era devastador, pero qué podía él hacer….Nada.

-Vamos, sólo era una pequeña broma, mira a la próxima si me comporto bien, pero ya por favor quítame esto de los ojos.- La ligera brisa comenzaba a colarse por el ambiente. Darien no dejaba de observar la cajita que desde que era un pequeño era su razón de vivir, si, su motivo para existir, pero, también para sentirse morir, como en esos momentos.

Lo había perdido todo, Madre, Padre, novia. Absolutamente todo y eso ¿Por qué?...Por ella. Siempre era "ella".

Después de lo acontecido en la iglesia había tomado a la rubia de la cajita con fuerza para salir huyendo de aquel recinto que se convirtió en su más grande calvario.

Serena estaba colocada en un sitio estratégico, tal y como debía ser.

-Darien por favor ya te dije, lo siento.- Las palabras eran sólo escuchadas por el viento ya que él no deseaba escuchar.

Un extraño ruido no se hizo esperar, todo parecía creado por la misma naturaleza queriéndola engañar.

Él se dejo envolver por el ruido que ya estaba más próximo a ellos.

-Darien…. ¿Darien qué es eso?...qué, que está pasando.-

Al ir comprendiendo todo a su alrededor se retiro la venda que cubría sus ojos con brusquedad y como pudo saltó con rapidez lejos de las vías del tren.

Darien observaba confundido, desorientado todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, a pesar de que su vida era todo lo que menos él deseaba ésta no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¡Qué diablos intentabas hacerme¡Matarme!... ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?-

-¡¿Yo?! Por dios como puedes decir semejante idiotez. Me tienes arto. Dime cuándo demonios piensas en madurar Serena, cuándo.-

Serena se giro y con infinita desilusión miró a los ojos al hombre frente a ella.

-Lo mejor será que ya no nos vemos….nunca más.- Sentencio con voz dolida.

Darien se acercó hasta Serena para encararla mejor. La ira y todo el amor que sentía por Serena empezaba a desvanecerse, cuando de pronto sintió un ardor recorrer su mejilla derecha.

La pequeña y delicada mano de la rubia se había impactado contra él. Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de lastimarlo por lo que había intentado hacer unos segundos atrás que no pudo contener la agresión por más tiempo.

Él se floto la mejilla enrojecida y con mirada en la tierra asintió lo que ella le había pronunciado antes de la bofetada.

-Jamás…..jamás te volveré a buscar Serena.- Las palabras salidas de esos labios le dieron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Los acontecimientos de ese día estaban arraigados en la mente de cada uno de los dos, pero en ese lugar, en ese minuto, en ese segundo, era ya el final.

La rubia se giro por completo para empezar a caminar a un rumbo sin ningún sueño por cumplir ya que todos estaban en la triste falsedad de los recuerdos.

Él miraba con ojos llorosos a la mujer de su vida, a la dueña de su corazón, a la ama de sus locuras, pero también la que destruyó toda su ilusión.

-¡Te esperare……dentro de 6 años te esperare!... ¡Me escuchas Serena, te reto, en 10 años serás mía, quieras o no!-

La rubia que seguía avanzando escuchaba cada palabra gritada de él y encada letra pronunciada derramaba una lágrima, ríos desbordados por el dolor y por la esperanza que empezaba a adueñarse una vez más en su ser.

"Mi mente me jugo muchas malas pasadas, pero está era la más brutal de todas. Cuando una persona se enamora cree poder hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea por hacer de la persona amada la más dichosa o feliz, en mi caso era todo lo contrario a cada paso quedaba por avanzar hasta la gloria, en realidad se convertía en una puñalada clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón, yo lo sabía, siempre sería así. 10 años tendría que vivir sin ella, existir sin mi Serena. En esos terribles y desdichados momentos la pregunta danzaba en mi mente. ¿Podría esperar 10 años para verla?...¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ella? Desgraciadamente pensaba que si".

* * *

Hola, a ya sé que me he tardado y que el cáp. Es cortito. Si ya sé que no tengo perdón, sólo les digo que mi horario de la universidad es todo un infierno, bua, pero bueno que se le va hacer, digo si antes tardaba en actualizar. Ahora podrán imaginarse lo que tardare en poder escribir, bua. Pero les prometo que poco a poquito lo haré. 

Ah chicas gracias a todas x su infinito apoyo y maravillosos reviews, los adoro. Bien mmm, creo que hay una duda acerca de la historia. 1. Pues lo del sonido rodando por el piso de la iglesia ya saben cual fue, k no?. 2. lo k esta escrito entre comillas son la narración o los pensamientos de Darien, digamos que ya muy adulto, en cierta manera nos narra un poco su pasado, por eso medio convino el tiempo presente con el pasado. 3. Pues niñas el fics ya casi se acaba, este es el penúltimo cáp. Así k el próximo será el final, igual y esperó k les guste, jejeje. Y 4. Hermosas gracias x su lectura.

_…….Lady……. _


	10. Chapter 10

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

La vida nos lleva por diferentes caminos, vagamos por la vereda del amor, otros tantos por el camino de la amargura y la desgracia.

-¡Darien saca la basura!- la joven rubia gritaba desde la habitación para poder ser escuchada por su marido.

-¿Mami tu crees que papá llegara a tiempo para mi fiesta?-

-Claro que si mi amor, por cierto vamos ya es tarde el autobús no tarda en pasar.- el pequeño Armando corría a la acera en la espera del autobús pues estaba ansioso por ir al colegio, hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Bien hijo muchas felicidades, te recogeré en la salida-

Besó feliz la mejilla de su padre y abordo el autobús que ya lo esperaba.

-Darien procura llegar temprano por él.- la mujer besó los labios de su esposo para despedirse. –Mary no te preocupes- .

10 años habían pasado ya, la vida de aquel hombre era otra, después de todo se había casado con Mary, tenia un hermoso hijo de 7 años ya era todo un hombrecito.

La rubia aun que portaba el apellido de Chiba, vivía con temor, un sentimiento que nunca la abandonaba, jamás había vuelto a saber cosa alguna de Serena, y estaba segura que él no la engañaba ni con ella ni con nadie, sin embargo no era feliz, exteriormente eran un matrimonio ejemplar, pero sin disfraces él siempre estaba en la nada cuando estaba con ella, había quedado suspendido 10 años atrás.

Mary lo sabía.

Darien subió a su auto y se dirigió a su oficina, se había graduado y con honores, después de ser un alumno desastre había corregido sus errores y mejorado a tal grado que se gano el respeto de los maestros y el de su padre. Después de suplicas, disculpas y cenas románticas Mary volvió a confiar en él y perdonar todo lo acontecido el día de la boda, olvidando todo, se habían decido a ser felices, bueno eso pensaba ella, él era otra cosa, Darien sólo buscaba un escape y por que no complacer al viejo, su padre siempre vio con buenos ojos a su ahora esposa.

En la empresa para la que trabajaba era de sus suegros, él era el gerente general, dicha empresa se manejaba por el negocio familiar.

Al llegar a su oficina fue recibido por su secretaria quien muy amablemente le depositaba el café en el escritorio de caoba que tanto le gustaba, el lugar era de un gusto sofisticado y amplio, decorada exclusivamente para él, su linda esposa se había encargado de ello.

"Que les puedo decir a esas alturas me había acostumbrado a lo bueno, aun así no dejaba de ayudar a la dulce Mary con la casa, me gustaba sacar la basura, incluso cuando mi hijo estaba de meses ayudaba a su madre a asearlo para mi era lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida, y sigue siendo.

Pero a veces no podía con la culpa, con los recuerdos, unos buenos otros malos, pero al fin recuerdos…..recuerdos en los que Serena siempre estará presente, ella fue un aliciente en mi niñez, en la juventud, pero al ir creciendo me había dado cuenta que sin ella no podría seguir. Sin embargo eso significaba que el juego jamás terminaría y fue entonces que decidí que era ya el fin".

-¿Cual te gusta más? La camisa azul o la roja querida; Serena me estás poniendo atención-

-Ahh, si, discúlpame…mmm la roja me gusta más, Patrick supongo que llegaras temprano.-

-Por supuesto princesa, quiero ir a celebrar mi éxito, mi última novela lo merece, además quiero presumir a mis amistadas a la musa de mi inspiración.-

Serena miraba con ojos soñadores al encantador hombre que se posaba frente a ella, un galán sin duda. Pero por más que buscaba no era él. No era su verdadero amor, tenían viviendo 10 años juntos, se habían casado sólo por mero formalismo, él no creía en el matrimonio y para ella eso le venía como anillo al dedo, claro éste nunca lo usó.

La vida de Serena era llena de diversiones, de fiestas y reuniones en el que era el centro de atracción, siempre una joven bella y con el paso de los años se había convertido en toda una mujer, una dama.

Por 10 años había planeado su encuentro, cada minuto pensaba en él, cada segundo detallaba minuciosamente ese encuentro, el día había llegado. Pensaba la rubia oji- azul.

Darien había regresado a casa con su hijo Armando. Mary estaba ansiosa pues había preparado una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su primer y hasta el momento único hijo. Dentro de la casa ya se encontraban amiguitos de Armando, y familiares de Mary, su suegro por desgracia ya había muerto 2 años atrás. Llegó a tomarle mucho cariño. Darien tuvo que aprender a vivir con él y 2 años después de su muerte, sin él.

La casa parecía un torbellino de niños alegres, todos jugaban y se divertían, menos él, sabía que tenía que esperar, sólo eso, esperar.

Mary sabía en su corazón que ese día algo ocurriría, era el mismo miedo que sintió el día en el que se casó.

Sentado en el sofá mirando tratando de ver algo en la tv. Estaba él, cambiaba insistentemente los canales y nada bueno que ver, hasta que en uno de ellos vio al esposo de su gran amor.

….- Y dinos Patrick como va el amor en tu vida?-….-Pues que puedo decir, estoy enamorado de mi esposa Serena, ella es la musa de mis novelas, vivo por y para ella, y ella para mi.- …..-¡Wow! Cuanto amor, sin duda tus fans estarán un poquito tristes pero vamos si esa es la fuente de tus fantantiscas historias de amor, que así sea, no lo creen chicas….bien muchísimas gracias Patrick por permitirnos está entrev…-

Sin soportarlo más apago bruscamente la televisión. La noche ya había caído.

-Darien ven a despedir a nuestros invitados, vamos-

Como un robot se paró y fue hasta la entrada cuando su vista se fijo en un pequeño paquete sobre la mesita del recibidor. Lo tomó, ante la mirada preocupada de Mary que sin saber que era decidió no entregárselo.

Sin hacer caso al llamado de Mary se dirigió hasta el sofá en el que antes estaba, se sentó y lo abrió muy lentamente algo en su interior se agitaba.

Al sacar lo que guardaba salió sin decir una palabra, Mary gritaba incontenible desde la acera, Darien salió a toda velocidad en el coche, la pobre mujer siendo observada por los demás poco le importo caer de rodillas y llorar desconsolada en el frió pavimento.

El pequeño Armando llego hasta ella.

-Mami qué pasa, por qué lloras, por qué papá se fue así-

Asustada y confusa, se abrazo a su pequeño, trataba de buscar en él un consuelo que le diese valor para ir en busca del que ya se había marchado.

Diez minutos le tomó llegar hasta el lugar en donde lo había citado, excitado bajó del auto, con la mirada inspecciono el lugar, de a poco se adentro en el, sus ojos azules observaban todo a su alrededor, todo se encontraba destrozado, como si unos bandalos hubiesen irrumpido en el lugar, todo roto, con graffiti…..en medio de la oscuridad avanzo hasta que sus azules se posaron sobre una figura que apenas y se vislumbraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Le parecía una diablilla vestida con un straples rojo que caía con gracia hasta sus tobillos y terminaba con cola detrás, su cabello corto bajo los hombros, y sus labios carmines lo invitaban a pasar.

-Has venido- se dejo escuchar, una voz femenina, tan dulce y divertida, le sonrió, después de 10 años volvía a verle, era aun más apuesto que antes, y sus labios no evitaron poder saborear ese ansiado momento.

-Estoy aquí, 10 años han pasado y sigo enamorado de ti, Serena- Su corazón latía muy aprisa, sus manos temblaban y su faz reflejaba la inmensa emoción de estar ahí.

Sus pasos empezaron a recorrer la sala que yacía en ruinas, uno a uno fue derribando las curiosidades que adornaban la gran chimenea, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

-Oh ese no por favor.- pero paro al ver como Darien lo dejaba caer al piso sin ningún remordimiento. –Era de mi Abuela- concluyo Serena que rió al final.

Darien también rió, ambos se reían como tiempo atrás, él disfrutaba de la contagiosa risa de ella, y ella se enamoraba cada vez más de él.

Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, juntos como debió de haber sido siempre. Pero aun quedaba la más grande aventura, el más arriesgado reto. Huir.

Serena tomó el teléfono y marco un número se escuchaba bastante alterada. –Ayúdenme por favor un loco se ah metido en mi casa, auxilio, ayúdenme es en la calle 10 del centro, # 345, deprisa por….- y colgó. Estallo en carcajadas mientras que él la miraba desconcertado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, y finalmente sonrió emocionado.

-Tienes 5 minutos para salir de aquí- Sentencio Serena a carcajadas.

Así eran ellos, así sería siempre, esa era su Historia. La historia de un loco Amor.

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you.

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah you do and I was made for you

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through but you do  
And I was made for you...

Darien conducía a toda velocidad por las calles pasaba semáforos en rojos y su rostro era pura felicidad, sabía que ese era su reencuentro era su destino, después de tanto había llegado. La policía no tardo en darle alcance, el intruso debía ser atrapado.

" Ese momento se convirtió en el más critico de mi vida entera esa mujer en verdad me enloquecía, ella era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y el juego lo hacía más emocionante, pero ella, ella era más excitante que el juego en el que los hombres se demostraban su poder, el Fútbol, que los sexy labios con colágeno de Pamela Anderson, que la revista del Play boy, que las deslumbrantes piernas de Marilyn Monroe, que la Marihuana, el Hachis, la Coca-Cola, ser Presidente de la Nación más poderosa del Mundo, que el hacerlo con 5 mujeres al mismo tiempo, que el primer hombre en la luna, que la bomba nuclear, que la masturbación, incluso que la trilogía de la guerra de las galaxias, ella, ella me provocaba más excitación y perturbación que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en el mundo, el ver de nuevo sus ojos lo era todo para mi, y corría en mi auto a toda velocidad, para no ser atrapado.

En un descuido por mirar al espejo retrovisor, no pude controlar el volante y éste se descontrolo, sacándome de la carretera…..mi auto dio unas 2 o 3 vueltas no lo recuerdo muy bien de ahí todo se me nublo".

Los policías bajaron de sus patrullas a auxiliar al sujeto, todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar cuando de repente el automóvil negro, Exploto.

A las 2 horas sonó insistente el teléfono.

-Disculpe se encuentra la Sra. Chiba –

-Si ella habla- contesto Serena, -Qué se le ofrece- sus manos sudaban en su interior algo iba mal.

-Lamentamos informarles que su esposo el Sr. Darien Chiba a sufrido un accidente y lamentablemente ha fallecido.-

La rubia dejo caer bruscamente el auricular para soltarse a llorar y gritar desconsolada cuando unos brazos cariñosos la abrazaron.

-Serena Amor, que ha pasado, estás bien.- Patrick había vuelto de la entrevista y se había encontrado con semejante desastre en su casa, pensando lo peor, vio a Serena tirada en medio de la sala, llorando y gritando desconsolada, imaginando lo peor se acerco hasta ella y la abrazos dándose cuenta que no estaba lastimada por lo menos no físicamente.

-¡Serena respóndeme por favor!- decía agitándola de los brazos.

-Tengo que ir, ¡suéltame!...es Darien tengo que ir-

Patrick conocía un poco de esa historia, sabía quien era Darien Chiba, según él era el mejor amigo de la infancia de su esposa, y nada más.

Al suponer que algo le había sucedido a su entrañable amigo decidió llevarla lo antes posible hasta donde quiera que estuviese.

Rumbo al hospital, Serena no dejaba de rememorar cada suceso en su vida al lado de él, tanto lo había amado que tuvo miedo de morir de amor junto a él.

Antes sentía que su amor por él la mataría, en esos momentos confirmaba esas palabras.

Patrick estaciono sin mucho cuidado el auto dejándolo justo en la entrada del hospital, Serena bajo corriendo de el, abrió bruscamente las puertas y se aventuro por los pasillos hasta encontrar a una enfermera, conduciéndose a ella como la Sra. Chiba. La enfermera que había atendido al ingresado Darien Chiba, la llevó hasta la cama en donde estaba el cuerpo.

Sus manos sudaban de nuevo, los labios le temblaban y todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Detrás de ella llegaba Patrick quien amorosamente la abrazaba.

La sabana que cubría el cuerpo fue descendiendo por el cuerpo calcinado del que antes era un hombre.

Serena lloró amargamente en el pecho de su esposo. Como una pluma frágil salía del hospital cuando escucho el sonido musical.

Volteó esperanzada, y justo frente a ella, estaba él.

Mary que sostenía el dolorido cuerpo de Darien miraba por tercera vez a su enemiga.

Darien se alejo de su esposa y avanzaba sonriente hacía serena, ella también caminaba hasta llegar a él.

Tanto Mary como Patrick no se explicaban que hacer, la mujer comenzaba a soltar ríos de amargura mientras que el otro empezaba a enfurecerse pues intuía lo que tanto antes sospechaba por como serena le hablaba de Chiba.

Olvidándose de todo y de todos, Serena y Darien estaban a escasos milímetros de probar de nuevo la gloria, ante ellos un mundo nuevo comenzaba a formarse, un mundo en el que sólo ellos dos podían existir, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el esposo de Serena.

-Creí que habías muerto-

-No moriré hasta cumplir mi más grande reto Serena.-

-¿Cuál?.-

Sin ninguna señal Darien la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó ante la vista incrédula de los presentes.

Comenzando a forcejear Patrick intentó llevarse a serena por la fuerza, Serena le dio un fuerte pisotón al pobre hombre mientras que Darien la envolvió en sus brazos, cuando de pronto cayó al pavimento por el fuerte golpe que le propino Patrick, sintiéndose un imbécil se fue.

Serena se arrojo al suelo junto a Darien, cuando se da cuenta de que éste no reacciona, sus gritos son desgarradores, pensando lo peor, sentía que la pesadilla de perderlo volvía.

-Darien amor despierta por favor, no me dejes, por favor no me dejes, no otra vez. ¡Darien reacciona! ¡DARIEN!...te reto me escuchas, te reto, sólo….sólo una vez más, por favor….¡¡Darien!!.

Serena inconsolable lloraba abrazada al cuerpo de Darien, mientras éste abría lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo serena sonrió mientras ayudaba a Darien incorporarse, a la pobre de Mary ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra ese amor. Y siendo testigo de todo aquello, se alejo pasando desapercibida para la pareja.

Las nubes negras comenzaban a colarse sobre el oscuro cielo, dando aviso de la lluvia que se aproximaba, ahí bajo las gotas que comenzaban a caer, se declaraban por primera vez su verdadero Amor.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
il me parle tout bas  
je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
des mots de tous les jours  
et ça m'fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon coeur  
une part de bonheur  
dont je connais la cause  
c'est lui pour moi,  
moi pour lui, dans la vie  
il me l'a dit,  
l'a juré, pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
alors je sens dans moi,  
mon coeur qui bat

When he takes me in his arms  
and whispers love to me  
everything's lovely  
It's him for me and me for him  
all our lives  
and it's so real what i feel  
this is why

Et dès que je l'aperçois  
alors je sens dans moi,  
mon coeur qui bat  
la vie

-Hay algo a lo que jamás me retaste y sin dudarlo me habría atrevido-

Serena sonreía enamorada, mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras de su amor.

-¿A qué?- preguntó divertida.

-A amarte-

La vie en rose  
La vie en rose  
La vie en rose.

Fin.

* * *

Hola después de tanto tiempo por fin llegó el final de está historia, a lo largo de todos estos meses temí no volver a escribir, al principio fueron muchos los motivos pero hubo uno mayor, mis más llegadas amistades de éste medio saben cual es, y como me moría por contarles, me he convertido en mamá, si esté 5 de mayo di a luz a mi primer hijo, llamado Alexander, aun que todos le dicen Alex, en un amor, y se convirtió en mi mayor muso para renovar energías y darme a la tarea de poder terminar está historia, aun que he de decirles que me encontraba ya sin ganas de continuar, pero si hay algo que se empieza igual debe terminar.

Bien sé que tengo otra historia inconclusa, "Game" igual y si pienso terminarla sólo que tomara más tiempo, sólo pido paciencia, un hijo de casi 2 meses es muy desgastante pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso, también les cuento que de momento deje la Uni, si mi bebé necesita todo el tiempo de mi, pero espero regresar en el 2009, ojala. Bueno amigas lectoras gracias por leerme y esperar, y bueno las que se quedaron conmigo muchos besos y mil gracias y a las que no, pues igual gracias por su tiempo, y espero me comprendan por la tardanza de más de 10 meses sin actualizar. Se les quiere y desea lo mejor.

……_..Lady…….._


End file.
